Rurouni Kyo
by CanadianGothStalker
Summary: In the 12th year of the Meiji Era, Tokyo, Japan, a wanderer named Kenshin Himura resides in the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo. In the year 2035, Tokyo Japan, Kyo Himura is blamed for a murder she didn't commit.
1. The Dream

Tokyo Japan, 11th year of the Meiji Era (1878)

A short, red-headed man with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek scrubbed away at some sheets, humming happily under his breathe.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called.

The man looked up, blue eyes wide in question.

"What is it Miss Kaoru?" he said standing up and wiping his hands.

"I just got a letter from Misao! She's coming to visit from Kyoto!" she said running up to him waving a letter in her hand.

He smiled. "She is? When will she be arriving?"

"Tomorrow!" she said showing him the letter.

"This one thinks we should go out when she arrives, in celebration for our reunion, that we should."

"When are we going out?" said Yahiko as he rounded the corner, a shinai (wooden sword) over his shoulder.

"Not like you're going, Yahiko. You'll just eat all the food."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Miss Kaoru! Yahiko! It was just a suggestion, that it was!" Kenshin said.

Tokyo Japan, 2035

"Come on Renji!" I yelled skipping though the puddles.

"I'm-coming!" huffed Renji. "How-How can a girl beat me!"

""Cause I'm special and you're slow and fat." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

At age 5, I was crueler than a lion tamer and spunkier than a drama queen. But I had already made a friend, even with my horrible attitude towards everyone.

I reached the curb and jumped into the dirty puddle, making water splash all over the approaching Renji. He shook out his messy dark hair and frowned. "My mommy said that's icky water."

"And my mommy says stay out of my way, idiot." I smiled happily.

The rain that had been falling all week on and off again started again, at first a slight drizzle, then pounding pellets. Ominous thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. Renji jumped closer to me when a particularly loud thunder clap clashed through the darken sky, echoing across the busy streets of Tokyo.

I reached up to press the button for the crosswalk, but I was to short. I strained to reach, cold droplets of rain falling down the back of my purple rain coat. Then warm gloved hands picked me upfrom my armpits and hoisted me up, to press the button.

I looked up to meet the starling sweet blue eyes of my papa. He smiled and pushed my now soaking hair from my face and held an umbrella over both me and Renji. Even in my favorite purple raincoat with the skull pockets and big rain boots and cargo boy shorts, I was soaked to the bone.

"Come. I don't think Renji's mom would be happy if he caught a cold." Daddy said as he walked us across the street when the light said to walk.

"It's not the water that gives me the cold, its the bacteria in the water." he said.

"Smarty cat." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

We reached Renji's house and bade him good bye, then started our way home.

"Kyo, is it okay we go to my office? i need to pick up some paperwork for a big project." he said.

"Okay!"

We walked the four blocks to his office, the rain getting harder and our only shield was the polk-a-dot umbrella. We reached the huge 10 story building, all shiny and sleek in the rain.

Inside the building, it was warm and thankfully dry. The lady at the front with the big curls in her hair smiled warmly when she saw my daddy and me.

"A day outside in the rain, eh Mr. Himura?" she smiled. "Oh and Kyo! Just your luck. We have one more blue raspberry lollipop left." she handed me the lollipop and I smiled and said thank you.

We went into the elevator. When the doors closed, Daddy said "Now press 4 Kyoyo." I absolutely love buttons. I pressed the glowing "4" and then the elevator went smoothly up, me humming 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga happily.

"Kyo, you're all wet." Daddy said smiling. He leaded down and started wringing some of the water out of my hair. My red choppy hair in crooked 4-way pigtails, one with a purple X clip on one were dripping wet. My hair was still wet when he finished, it just wasn't dripping all over. We reached the fourth floor, a clean place with shining white lights and simple décor.

(sorry it's so boring, just sit tight! The good stuff is coming! I promise)

We went to Daddy's office. It was messy and looked out of place in such a clean place. A picture of me in a wooden black frame with glitter along in (made by yours truly) held a picture of me on a swing, red choppy hair down and sticking in odd angles all over my head.

I giggled and pointed. "Daddy. That picture's old! My hair is longer and I'm 5! Not 4!"

"You're right." He said putting on his glasses on hugging me. "But I like that picture of you. It's a memory caught in the moment that will never be repeated. A memento of my little girl of how she looked at one point."

"But you see me every day!"

"I do, but as you pointed out, you're not 4. So I keep this as a reminder of you when I can't see you."

"Okay!" he went to his desk and I started playing with the water bird on his desk. We stayed like that for a while, me playing and giggling at the bird with the plastic top hat, while Daddy organized some papers on his desk. The sounds outside were not part of our warm little world of peace. How the lightning flashed across the sky right before the thunder boomed through the city. The relaxed air that lay in this room nice, and I wanted every day to be like this.

But little did I know that that peace would be broken by bombs.

A whirring sound of a plane pierced through the dark clouds, followed by many more. An explosion shook the building, making the water bird tip over.

"Kyo!" Daddy grabbed me and ran from the building, forgetting the papers and his coat.

Another explosion filled the air. This time, the ceiling behind us collapsed. Screams filled the air, along with the smell of ash, wood, smoke, and fear. Daddy ran towards the stairway, with people running towards the same stairwell. Screaming and in chaos, people who tripped stayed down, unable to get up from all the chaos. The building creaked as we ran down the stairs, Daddy holding me close to him, my head pressed against his shoulder.

"Out of the way! I have a child!" Daddy yelled, many people didn't move, but some helped him along. Daddy once told me when he read about 9/11, that fear can bring out either the best or worst in people. That when they faced death, they either only care for themselves, or wish for the well-being of others.

_**BOOOOMMMMM!**_

A bomb landed on the first floor, people being thrown through the hole in the floor, down 3 stories, or caught on fire. Daddy exited the stairwell to the third floor, where people where lying on the ground. Why are they doing that?

We reached the broken window, a long fall to the ground.

"Kyo, if Daddy doesn't make it, I want you to know that I love you, and that I'll always be with you. I know you can take care of yourself, and that you have a strength that can match the great Hitokiri Battosai, Kenshin Himura. And to please smile." Daddy looked panicked. Fear filled his eyes and love for me as he held me tight. It hurt me to see him like this.

"Daddy, it's okay. We'll be okay." He smiled. I could see the hope in his eyes through the smoke filled air, making me even more hopeful. Daddy's strong, so strong and that's what makes me strong.

A whistling filled the air, getting louder and more intimidating. Daddy looked up and gasped.

A huge explosion filled the air behind us, blasting us from the building. We flew through the smoke and terror filled air, me clamped tightly in Daddy's warm embrace, a scream ripped from my lungs as we fell, fell, fell.

Big arms were wrapped around me, warm and smelling of soot and ash. I couldn't breathe. Sirens filled the air, along with screams and explosions. Suddenly a sharp pain took over me.

I sat up quickly, only to make my head spin. I sat in a red pool. Of what? Cherry Kool-Aid? Melted gumdrops? God's tears?

Then I saw the source. It was my arm.

Except there wasn't an arm. It was a dark red melted gumdrop mess oozing from the stump where my arm was. I couldn't feel it. It was just. . . not there.

"Daddy?" I looked around, my eyes falling on his black suite with the purple shirt. He looked weird, laying there awkwardly. "Daddy?" I said louder. I shook him with my left hand. "Daddy! Wake up!"

I turned his head, only to be met by broken glasses and a blank stare.

"Daddy!" I slapped him. "Daddy! It's not a good time to practice sleeping with your eyes open! Wake up! _Please!_" He didn't tears filled my eyes. I willed myself not to cry. Grandma told me tears made you weak. Grandpa said tears make you human.

"God dammit Daddy! Wake up!" I screamed.

He didn't.

"Hey kid! Are you okay?" About 5 firefighters came over. They stopped d4ead when they saw me. Then rushed over. "We need a paramedic stat! This girl's sitting in a pool of her own blood!"

He grabbed me and started hoisting me up, but I screamed and kicked and held on to Daddy. "No! No! I'm fine! Help Daddy! He won't wake up!"

"Honey, " said a firefighter, only this one was a lady. She spoke calmly despite the situation. "You're daddy isn't going to wake up. He's in a better place."

I couldn't believe it. I won't.

So I did the sensible thing. I screamed and pounded on my daddy's chest. "Wake up! Wake up, dammit! If you don't I'll never share my Cheetoh's with you ever again! Please!" Tears streamed down my face, mingling with the melted gumdrops/blood and soot.

"DADDY!" I awoke with a cry, bolting from my bed in cold sweat. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

I breathed in heavy gasps, not getting enough air into my lungs. I could almost taste the soot, blood, and tears again. The fires still blotched across my vision, along with the haunting image on my father's lifeless face.

"Oh God." I ran my fingers through my mangled long red hair, now a total rat's nest. "It was only a dream."

A dream of the worst day of my life.


	2. The Girl

I ran through the cherry trees, the blossoms getting trapped in my red hair. The bandage on my cheek than covered my cross-chaped birthmark iched. The kimono I wore was annoying, to loose and open. I couldn't stand it! I wiped sweat from my bruised forehead,droplets staining my white glove. My right arm felt heavier than usual, and my legs were murdering me. But I kept running, blood from the gun wound on my left shoulder dripped down my arm, staining the cherry blossoms that littered the ground.

It was spring time in Tokyo, Japan, the 12th year of the Meiji Era. It was different here. Different from my own home, where cars rumbled through the smog filled street as neon advertisements illuminated the night. Where people from all over crowded the streets, and when its rained, washing away the stress and pollution with the tears from above.

But no matter how much I missed it, I had to stay here, 148 years ago, in Meiji Japan. Where dreams of a more advanced future were only dreams, and were people knew their places. But this era of peace only lasts until 1912.

I stopped under a bridge, catching my breathe. I fingered my kimono, A purple top with a black, thin turtle neck under that with a slit in it where my breasts where. A black sash held up my white bottoms (because even though I'm Japanese, I never could remember the correct terms. I suck at history) tucked into black strapped boots. The turtle necks sleeves peaked out from under my kimono sleeve,where there was a hole to put my thumb through and had a pair of white gloves on under that. My long read hair was tied back in a ponytail, and a long sword was strapped to my hip.

"Where is she?" voices rang. "Find her!" Scurring feet went across the bridge. I waited 'til they disapeared. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jeez," I steeped out from under the bridge and made my way up the slope, stopping at the base of a tree. "they're just to persistent. Kojo, ya need to learn when to give up."

I plopped down and untucked my pants from my boot, ripping a length of fabric. I checked my wound then wrapped it. When I was done, I leaned back and looked up and the stars. The night would have been pitch black, if it weren't for the silvery moonlight washing across the river, sparklets of water dancing and shimmering in the silvery light. Back at home, there was so much smog in the air, the stars were never visible. They air here was just so clean. The smell of river water and cherry blossoms filled my nose, relaxing me. I closed my eyes.

And before I knew it, I was out like a light.

-Yahiko-

I walked through the trees of cherry blossoms, coming back from late-night training. The sun was rising, and Kenshin and Kauru would be up soon.

Then I saw Kenshin. I freaked out for a second, then I reliezed he was laying face down on the ground, blood staining the unfamiliar kimono he was wearing on his shoulder.

"Kenshin!" I yelled. I fell to my knees and shook him. He didn't move. "Kenshin! Get up!"

Oh God, who could have done this to him? He's impossible to beat! Impossible! Not even Shishio stood a chance.

"I gotta get Kauru. She'll know what to do." I ran off towards the dojo.

_someone elses point of view, like 3rd person i think. i dont know. its confusing_

After Yahiko left, 'Kenshin' let out a snort and rolled over, having choked on 'his' own spit.

'He' sat up, revealing it wa clearly a she.

-Kyo-

I sat up coughing. "Damn." I coughed. Did I really just choke on my own spit?

"Whatever." I stood up and stretched, still to tired to actually wake up. The sun was rising, so I moved to a near-by tree , climbing up to a hidden branch and fell back to sleep there.

-Yahiko-

"Kauru! Kauru! Ugly!" I called. I ran through the dojo, panicked.

"What do you want Yahiko?" Kauru stuck came out of her room, fully dressed.

"It's Kenshin! I think he's hurt!"

"What?" her eyes widen in alarm. "Where is he?"

"Now what about who being hurt?" Of all people, Kenshin stepped out of his room.

My jaw dropped as Kauru hit me. "Lier!" she said.

"No! I'm serious! I saw Kenshin down by the river, unconcious and bleeding! Only in his shoulder but it was you! I swear!" I explained.

"But I'm right here, that I am." he said.

"Then who could have it been?" I asked.

"What were you doing there at this time, anyway?" Kauru asked.

"None of your business, ugly!" I snapped.

"Ooh! You take that back you pipsqueek!" she pushed up her sleeve, getting pissed.

"Wait, Kauru. Leave him be. He was probably out for a walk, that he was." Kenshin said.

"Well then who was there if Kenshin's here?" Kauru asked.

"Probably someone who happens to look like me. There's a possiblity, that there is." Kenshin said. "Whatever it is, let's go investigate."

We agreed and set off. When we got there, the person before wasn't there.

"But-but he was right here!" I said.

"Stupid," Kauru hit me.

"What was that for?" I held the lump on my head.

"For dragging us out for an imaginary person!"

"Wait, Miss Kauru, someone is here. . ." Kenshin said. He was tense, his face serious. He was listening to. . . something.

-Kenshin-

I tensed. Someone was here. Sleeping by the sound of there even, deep breathing. Close, but far. I looked up. And there, relaxed in the nest up branches not to high up, was a girl. Long red hair tied back, with a purple, black and white samurai kimono, the style I wore back in the Baklumatsu. Her face was serene and pretty, without a mark exept for a small scar on her chin and a bandage on her left cheek. A droplet of drool hung from her pale lips.

The braches swayed in the wind, ricking her like a babe in a cradle. A small bird rested on her knee.

"That's him! I mean her!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Shh." I shushed. "She's sleeping, that one. And by the looks of it, she was shot. Only a few hours ago even."

"Should we wake her up?" Kauru asked.

"Let her wake up on her own. For know, let's get her down and let her rest at the dojo. She looks exhausted. I mean," i turned to Kauru and smiled, "if it's all right with you, Miss Kauru."

"Oh! It's alright. She doesn't look like she'll be much trouble."

(AN: YEAH RIGHT!)

A squirrel snapped a twig, trying to escape us. And that small snap awoke the sleeping girl.

"ARG!" Her eyes snapped open, revealing starting violet orbs. Her arms and legs spazzed for balance, only to loose to gravity and fall. The bird flew away in fright, twittering madly.

"Ow," she rubbed a spot on her back, having landed there first.

"Are you okay?" Kauru knelt down to the girls' level.

"I'm fine, just that my butt fell asleep. Dammit!" she stood up and brushed off dirt. At full height, she was just a couple inches shorter than me.

"Hey sorry for the intrusion, but I'll be going. Laters!" she turned and started walking down the slope to the river, not really in a straight line.

"Wait! You're hurt! At least let me take you to a doctor! I have and. . . acquaintance that's a doctor's apprentice." Kauru caught up to her.

"Nah. I don't have any money. Besides, I don't want to cause any trouble with you guys." she smiled.

"No no! It's no trouble! You're hurt!" Kauru said.

"I agree with Miss Kauru. you are injuried, and I know Megumi-dono will patch you up in no time." I said.

"Look, I apprieciate the help, but I'm sort of looking for someone and I only have a limited amount of time. Thanks for the offer though!" she started her way down along the river, at an uneven pase.

Kauru followed and grapped her right arm. "Come on! I'm not letting you go out without having something to eat at least! you said you don't have money, right? So I'll let you have breakfast at my place."

The girl stopped and considered. "Okay. But I'll tell you know, I'm bad with money and have a huge appitite."

"Good, now come on!" she pulled her along. "We're still going to get you're shoulder checked up."

"Fine, but you're paying."


	3. The Murder

"Everything seems to be in order. The bullet just grazed your arm, and you did a very nice job of tending the wound," the doctor, Megumi, said as she put away her supplies, "I suggest you don't do any harsh work with that arm, and tot take it easy. The muscles were just grazed, and if you keep moving, they could tear." She stood.

"Thanks,doc." I said, standing up, "how much?"

"Oh no! It's alright! Your a friend of Ken-san so of course it will be free!"

"Ken-san?" I turned towards Kenshin, the red head with cross shaped scar. My fist impression from him was that he was stubby.

"Well then, I should be off. I have a few patientes I left to Doctor. Goodbye Ken-san! And take care of your wound, Kyo."

"Okay, hun. Don't you worry. I'm used to this," I grinned and waved as she left. When she was gone, I said, "I like her."

"That damn vexen." Kauru huffed.

"Ooh! Someone's jealouse!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Am not!"

"Riiiiiiiiigth!" I draweled. Then I broke into a fit of coughs.

"Are you okay, Miss Kyo?" Kenshin said, looking honestly worried.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," I coughed, "I've had 'em for a while. Just left over from a cold I had not to long ago."

"Are you sure?" Kauru asked.

"Jeez! I'm fine!" I waved them off, "You guys are worrying so much for a stranger you found in a tree." I sat down at the table. . . floor. . . thing. I may be Japanese, but I have a hard time with these terms.

"It's fine! I can't just leave someone like that!" kauru said, sitting down, arranging her lavender kimono.

"By the way, I think you'll look better in blue. A light periwinkly will bring out your eyes. The lavenders good, great really, but blue is more. . . you." I said, indicating to her kimono.

"Really? I do like blue." She tugged at her sleeve.

I nodded, "It;s a good color, but I'm more for a deep purple. Like this," I held up my arm.

"Speaking of, do you want to borrow some clothes? You'res are really dirty and blood stained," Kenshin said.

"Oh! No thank you, but I prefer this to any old girly kimono. I like how they look and all, but I'll never wear one. And besides, it just needs to get washed, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

About after a 5 days at the dojo, it was like home. I helped as much as I could at first, then I got bored from all the labor and decided to watch. Yahiko annoyed me a bit, Kauru was really short tempered, and Kenshin was. . . Kenshin. Humming away as he washed clothes and dishes, perfectly at peace. But I had a really strange feeling he didn't trust me completely. he seemed to not really trust anyone, or let anyone in as it is. He smiled and joined in with everyone, but he seemed a bit distant from them, how he never really opened up. I sat on the roof of the training room, where I could here Kauru and Yahiko training. It smelled lightly of sweat, wood, and strength, a dojo combo. From here, I could see Kenshin washing clothes, humming to himself with a small smile on his face. My clothes had been repaired by Kauru, and washed by Kenshin (Yahiko supervised) so I sat in my clean (not for long) clothes, linen hanging from the tight cotton shirt. I fiddled with my buckles and I closed my eyes, thinking of home.

Of course, the first person who came to mind was Renji.

Renji was. . . is my best friend. He's been here for me since forever, and I was their for him. Together, we were inseperable. How we enjoy pretty much everything, and when we argue, it's light and teasing.

*Random Flashback. . . because i like torturing you*

My legs were resting across tight jean clad ones, perfectly at ease.

"Yah know, one day, I'll get out of this hellhole, and live with you in our crappy downtow apartment filled with loose mecha parts and trash."

Renji smiled. Straight teeth, dark emo styled hair complete with the blue streak, sea green eyes, and cartilage piercing, "yeah, and we'll have a pet. Like sloth or Boa constrictor. Complete with a mate and a set of triplets."

"Sure. . . no." I laughed, "A flat screen with the best gaming and top computer geek desk."

"And a fridge stolked with all our snacks."

"And a room for each of us. Mine purple, your's blue."

"With Death Note, Black Butler, Inuyasha-"

"One Piece, Bleach, Xxxholic"

Together," and Slayers posters all over the walls."

We broke off laughing at the though of our dorkified apartment.

*back to the past. . . like that movie only better*

The side gate opened, and a tall man with really spiky, almost rooster-like hair, entered. Scratch that he's an overgrown rooster. He wore a white happi jacket with black trim and white dogi pants with a red band around his head and right wrist. His back had the aku sign, the mark of evil. Huh. Prehistoric bad boy. He chewed on some wheat, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Kenshin," he went over to Kenshin plopping down next to him. "i was wondering, can I have some money?"

"Sano," Kenshin sighed and wipped his hands, "I told you not to spend your money on gambling. It will only get worst." Instead of frowning like any normal person does, Kenshin reaches into his kimono sleeve and pulles out his wallet. Damn. Renji would never give in that easily. I'd have to promise him something in retur, or if worst comes to worst, puppy dog face.

"Here," Kenshin gave him some money.

"Damn, sucka, you either gotta weak friend or strong persuasive skills." I smirked, reclining back against the slanting roof.

Sano and Kenshin turned, "who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Me? Just an everyday village girl. Can't I stay up here? It's a free country. Wait, no wrong country." I swished my bangs back with a jerk of my head.

"Look whoever you are-" Sano stood, looking a bit pissed.

"Sano, it's okay. She's a guest. We found her wounded so we toook her in." Kenshin said, standing also.

"Yeah what Ginger said." my smirk widened.

"Then why are you smirking?"

"'cause I feel like it. You cant' tell me how I should arrange my face. How 'bout this? Is this better?" I stuck my tongue out and pulled down my lower eyelid.

"Why you-!" he tensed.

"Sano," Kenshin held his arm, "she's only teasing. Let her be."

"Yeah, Sano. Only teasing." I stood up and hopped down from the roof, landing gracefully on my feet. But the impact jarred my injured arm, making me stumble. "Whoa, landed harder than I though I did."

"Are you okay, Miss Kyo?" Kenshin asked concerned.

"I'm cool. Just missed my footing thats all." I cleared my throught. "Okay. I'm Kyo. Nice to meet'cha. I'm bad at formal intros so you'll have to take it from there." I came over to Kenshin and Sano.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara." Sano said.

"Okay cool. Cool. Now I'm going for a walk, if anyone wants to join me, to bad because I prefer going alone. Later." I hopped the small fence, even though the gate was only 3 feet away, and started on my way.

"She talks weird." Sanosuke said.

"I guess she does." kenshin agreed.

Spring was a beautiful. the sunlight filtering in through the cherry blossoms gave the air a pale pink tinge, throwing the earth into a serene space with the sounds of birds twittering and gently sway of the branches. I instently felt calm and relaxed. I massaged my right shoulder, getting a slight jab of pain.

"A storm's coming. Something big's approaching and I have a feeling that I'm going to be caught in the middle of it."

(AN: EPIC FORESHADOWING!)

I wandered back to the dojo, only to fina carriage with the police emblem in front of the dojo. Out of habit, I snuck around the back and scaled the fence there. I then came around the front, where Kenshin was talking to a man with squinty eyes and round glasses in a police uniform.

"Mr. Himura, I know we've been asking for your help for so long, and you're the only man we can turn to. Someone has been killing citizens, all of which with red hair. They leave no trace, and with what investigators have found, with a weapon unknown to us. We think it's a warning from another country."

"What's the weapon?" Kenshin asked. He had a complete poker face, and his hand clenching the hilt of his sword.

"It looks like a gun wound, but with closer investigation, their's no bullet. Neighbors around the victims say they never heard a gun shot. The wound also secretes more blood than a normal gun wound, and whatever weapon used, gun or blade, leaves a perfect circle of the wound."

I stiffled a gasp. Kenshin's eyes flashed in my direction then back to Mr. Squinty.

"And where do I come into the investigation?" Kenshin asked.

"The killer always leaves a warning, a strange symbol or marking. We've been trying to trace its origins, but come up blank. Here." Mr. Squinty pulled out a wrinkled note with a dark stain on the corner. Written in blue ink, was two arrows crossing paths the the initials A & C under it in Arial text.

I stumbled back. Oh shit. Not them!

Kenshin took the note tentatively and examined the sign. "I'm afraid I'ce never seen anything like this before."

"A warning just came up at the home of Mr. Edgar Williams. A rich English man, whom is also a red-head, just this morning in the mail. I am here to ask if you would go to Mr. Williams' home tonight, to help catch the murderer."

Kenshin nodded. "I will help. And you, Miss Kyo, will stay here."

Dammit. I stepped out, "But wait, I think I can help. I've seen that sign before."

"And whom are you?" Mr. Squinty fixed his glasses.

"I'm Kyo. Nothing more or less. I've seen that sign. I- I can's say where," I clenshed my right, gloved hand, "but it's not good. Kenshin, take me with you. I need to go and. . . I can't explain it anymore."

"No, Kyo. It's to dangerous for a wimp like you. We can't let a little girl like you get in any trouble." Sanosuke said. hey he was standing next to Kenshin this whole time. . . great.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not!"

"No! Then we'll have to protect you!" he argued.

"I can take care of myself. Look I can help you!"

"She can come." Kenshin said.

"But Kenshin-" Sanosuke started.

"I believe her when she says she can take care of herself. She doesn't seem like the type to lie about that."

I grinned, "Thanks Kenshin. At least someone here is aware of my awesomness." I stuck my tongue out at Sano.

"Why you-" he got pissed.

"All right. We'll pick you up tonight at 8:30." Mr. Squinty said.


	4. Petition

As of now, has been removing stories that may be offensive to other readers. Stuff with lots of lemon and gore, things clearly rated M. But as a new member of , I haven't found much so far and I plan to do so. If they remove the amazing stories that have been posted here for years now, why even post? The websites logo is "unleash your imagination", and yet their erasing all of our hard work just because its inappropriate for some viewers. Put this up on your own fan fiction and keep this going for the sake of imagination!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

CanadianGothStalker


End file.
